


March 11: Flapper

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "Flapper" Stiles Stilinski, "Gangster" Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Roleplay, Swish Swish, There would be a card table involved I'm pretty sure, Werewolf Derek Hale, sound kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "flapper".





	March 11: Flapper

It wasn’t the weirdest of fantasies, but it had taken the most preparation of any of the things he’d done, tit for tat, with Derek.

Derek tried to explain why, and Stiles thought he understood. There was the power differential, the fact Derek felt sexy in a suit and would look  _hot_  in pinstripes and suspenders, but the specificity of this request came down to sound.

Stiles adjusted his garters again and slipped his feet into the heels. He checked his teeth for lipstick, then smoothed a hand down over the abundance of tassels on his dress.

Swish, swish: perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _flapper (n): a young woman during the 1920s who behaved and dressed in a boldly unconventional manner_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> [This](https://www.dresslink.com/gray-new-dresses-item-3482832350.html) is what Stiles' dress would look like.


End file.
